By way of background, Internet commerce, or e-commerce as it is otherwise known, relates to the buying and selling of products and services between consumers and merchants over the Internet or other like transactional exchanges of information. The convenience of shopping over the Internet has sparked considerable interest in e-commerce on behalf of both consumers and merchants. Internet sales, or like transactions, have been typically carried out using standard credit cards such as Visa, MasterCard, Discover, American Express, or the like, or standard debit cards, i.e., check cards or automated teller machine (ATM) cards which directly access funds from an associated deposit account or other bank account.
While widely used for more traditional face-to-face transactions, use of these standard cards in connection with e-commerce presents certain difficulties, including difficulties concerning authentication or positive identification of the cardholder. These difficulties are evident in view of increasing reports of fraud and identity theft and have led to a deterioration of consumer confidence in the security of their personal information. The resulting apprehension has been further fueled by consumer uncertainty as to the reputation and integrity of a merchant with whom the consumer is dealing. Naturally, this poses a problem for merchants because the willingness of consumers to purchase goods or services electronically is inversely proportional to the apprehension they may have about the safety of their personal information.
In lieu of these difficulties, many merchants have turned to alternative payment providers, such as Paypal and Google, which offer the prospect of greater security for both merchants and consumers. Alternative payment providers further remove the merchants and the consumers from potential fraud and allow any fraudulently obtained funds to be more readily recovered. In essence, alternative payment providers provide another layer of protection against fraud. Consequently, it should come as no surprise that alternative payment providers have the perception of being more secure for online purchases than credit cards and debit cards.
However, each alternative payment provider has its own alternative payment implementation, with its own processing flow, message formats, response codes and communication protocols. While alternative payment providers often ensure participating merchants that fraudulent transactions and other charge backs, as they are known in the art, will not be the merchants' responsibility, this assurance is conditioned on the merchants properly implementing the alternative payment implementation. And, to the extent alternative payment implementations change, merchants are responsible for updating their system. Furthermore, typical integration with an alternative payment provider uses resources, i.e., computing power, memory, data storage capacity, etc., merchants would otherwise prefer to devote to other tasks. Often, the plug-in component can be extremely large and/or cumbersome to implement on a merchant's server. Thus, as should be apparent, there are considerable burdens placed upon merchants to properly implement the unique alternative payment implementations of each alternative payment provider. And, insofar as a merchant wishes to use several alternative payment options offered by a plurality of alternative payment providers, these burdens increase that much more.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved system and/or method to overcome the above-referenced difficulties and others.